Sudden Death
by Chibi-Chanx
Summary: Haruhi was beaten when she was younger, the scars still present. When forced to reveal them, the pain and sudden loneliness floods back. Will it be too much for her to take?


The scars run deep under her blazer, each one reminder of what happend over ten years ago. Every time her friends glomp her, she feels the pain but her mask is thrown up and hides it. Her father does no help earsing the tears and pain each time he drinks. Thunder scared her, it reminded her of **that** night, the rain though helped ease the pain. Her hands moved busily over her school work as she tried to hide the scars that was threatning to show on her wrists. There was the sound of the class room door opening and whispering before a throat being cleared.

"Fujioka-san? Hitachiin-san? You are wanted in music room three." The teacher grumbled, angry at Tamaki for disrupting the class. She nodded standing up and shuffled her work into her backpack/case before walking up to the teacher and collecting him homework before shuffling out the door with the twins in tow.

They reached the third music and pulled open the door. Kyouya was sitting at the head of the long metting table. Tamaki was sitting down beside him on the left. Haruhi walked over and sat on his right and placed her case beside her. The twins did the same only beside Tamaki. Haruhi's eyes floated to the window and waited until the doors re-opened.

"Sorry we're late Kyouya." The oldest member of the club annouced from his taller cousin's shoulders. Haruhi's eyes flew over to Hani's. He wasn't his usual happy self.

"It's okay Hani-senpai, please take a seat and we'll begin to discuss this." Kyouya said waving his hand towards the two empty chairs beside Haruhi. They nodded before lowering themselves into the chairs. "Now that we are all present, we shall begin the meeting." His voice sounded concern. Haruhi's eyes didn't falter from the window, she was remembering last night. "Haruhi, would you care to explain the bruises and cuts you have over your arms?" Kyouya's glasses glinted with the light. Haruhi's features showed surpise before they where masked again. _How the hell does he know?_

"What cuts and bruises?" Haruhi, the twins and Tamaki asked, fake and real confusion lacing their voice. Kyouya pushed his glasses up and frowned.

"You could either show everyone the cuts, or I could get Mori-senpai to force you to." He said, pushing his glasses up again. Haruhi looked unpassive, knowing that Takashi would never force someone to do anything that they didn't want to do, unless it was life threating.

"I don't have any cuts." She said, beforepushing away from the table and picking up her backpack.

"Haruhi." A deep voice rumbled before her case was on the table and she was suspended about six feet off the ground on the older male's shoulder. He walked her into the change rooms and placed her down. "Here." He said, handing her a black tank-top. She looked up before shaking her head. He nodded before un-bottoned her blazer and handed the tanktop back to her. "Put it on." He said slipping off her blazer before starting on the white shirt.

Haruhi smacked away the hand and pointed towards the exit. "I'll finish." She muttered, nodding he slipped out. Her eyes dulled as she looked in the mirror. Her face looked sunken almost cold. Her body just didn't vibrate with energy anymore. Slipping off the only comfort she had, the scars showing. Dancing her fingers along her rib cage and slipping down a long scar on the side, her breath came in deep gulps.

The sound of fabric rustling made her jump and turn around, Takashi's deep eyes stared at her stomach in horror. His eyes instantly turned sad and he reached out, his hands desperately trying to find somehow to help but finding nothing they dropped. Haruhi looked away and sliped on the black tank top. Heading past Takashi she felt a hand ghost along her arm, beckoning her to stay.

"Mori-senpai, there is nothing you can do, even if you wanted." She whispered, her voice breaking and a tear slipped down her cheek. She wanted her friends to help her, but the scars lasted forever when the pain lasted minutes. There was nothing they could do, it was over anyones, it happened once. Never again. Her father stayed away after that night.

Haruhi placed her fingers around the velvet drapes and clenched, her breath ragged and her heart beating crazily. Warm and calming fingers pushed against her back, urging her to go through. It was the correct thing to do for herself, but it seemed horrible to show them a secret she wanted to guard for herself.

Throwing open the drapes she dashed for the door. This was something she did not want the others to have to deal with, not while they had their family issues to take care of. The sound of pounding footsteps behind her indicated that the Hosts where following her. In the lead was Takashi, the fastest of them all, followed by the twins, and Tamaki. The other two, Mitsukuni and Kyouya where behind in the classroom.

Quick dart right, duck into a class room, double back, up the stairs, passed the double doors and to the exit sign. Her motions where quick and quiet. A sharp click as she opened the door and she was on the roof. The air blew around her, tugging at her pants, tank top and hair. Running over to the edge she looked down, observing the made chase around the school. Hearing the shots of a few girls and the host members.

A shuffle of rocks behind her. Haruhi spun around and stared at the tall host with surpised eyes. "Mori-senapi?" She asked, her hand clenched around the metal pole. The male slowly appoarched, he was scared of making the younger girl afraid and jump off. Her movements where small, her mouth twitched and sweat devolped on her forehead.

"Stay there." He murmmered coming closer, this made her heart beat widly in her chest. Anxiety flashed through her body and made her turn and climp over the barrier between the edge of the roof and twenty feet to the ground. Takashi's eyes flashed in horror and he stopped. "Calm down. I won't hurt you." He murmmered raising his hands up to show that he had nothing in his hands. 

Haruhi's eyes flashed and a sharp laugh exploded from her throat. "That's what **he** said before he did this to me." Her voice dripped with venom, causing Takashi to slightly flinch at the harshness.

"Who?" He questioned, inching forward carefully.

"The guy that legally, I'm suppose to call dad." She hissed, stepping back when she figured out what he was doing.

"He did that to you?" Takashi asked in horror, he felt the presence of another person behind him but continued to inch slowly.

"No a leprocaun." Haruhi said, her voice sounded crazy. Takashi had reached the metal and could feel Haruhi's breath on his forehead.

"Come down, don't do this to me." He whispered softly and reached out to touch her cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed as he touched her before snapping open and looking at him.

"To you?" She demanded, her hand swatting his away. "This didn't happen to you, you don't have the scars of something done to purposely harm you." She spat, literally, at Takashi. He wipped his face with his sleeve and looked up at her.

"Don't jump, you would hurt all of us." He added, touching her cheek again. "Escpecailly me." He whispered and pulled Haruhi down and kissed her forehead. She jumped back and lost balance. His hand immediately slamming out and grabbed her hand. He felt her body slam against the school and a cry of pain. He grunted.

"Let go!" She shouted struggling to get loose. "This hurts!" Her voice screamed up at him, he mistook the words for physical pain when she meant the emotional pain of figuring out that Takashi liked her, when she didn't want love. It could be mistaken.

His fingers slowly slipped, he looked at her. Tears in her eyes she gave one last tug and fell. Her hair and clothes wipping in the wind before a flash of pain and nothing. Takashi stared at her, tears streaming from her face. She looked like a perfect angel. He let out a strangled cry of pain for her as she hit the ground, a scream half cut off by the sudden death.


End file.
